The invention relates to a passenger car, particularly a sports car, having an aerodynamically advantageous vehicle body construction which, above a belt line, comprises a windshield, a top, a rear window and door window panes.
In a known passenger car of the initially mentioned type described in German Patent Document DE-OS 17 55 619, a removable top is provided between a windshield frame and a rollover bar which arches over the passenger compartment, which top is held in position at the windshield frame and at the rollover bar by means of tension locks. This top is made of plastic and is constructed as a so-called hardtop. Viewed in the driving direction, a large-surface cupola-shaped rear window is arranged behind the rollover bar and is surrounded by a bordering frame.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the construction of the top of the tension locks, of the receiving devices (windshield frame, rollover bar) and of the rear window require high expenditures and costs. In addition, the top, the tension locks, the receiving devices and the rear window have a considerable combined weight.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures above the belt line of a passenger with a changeable top configuration that the vehicle body and the top have a simple construction, can be manufactured at low cost and that a reduction in weight is achieved.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein a supporting frame is provided which extends to a rear area along an upper edge of the windshield, of the door window panes and of the rear side windows arranged behind them, and wherein the top and the window are detachably fastened to the supporting frame while being disposed directly behind one another.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that by means of the arrangement of a continuous supporting frame along the upper edge of the windshield, the door window panes and the rear side windows arranged behind them, a simple receiving device is formed for the top and the rear window. The cost-intensive roll-over bar (high tool cost) is not necessary. The top, which is formed by at least one interior shell and an exterior textile covering, has a simple construction and a low weight and can easily and rapidly be fastened to the frame by means of zippers. Additional weight is saved because the rear window is made of PMMA. The removal of the conventional runners from the zippers ensures that it would be very difficult for unauthorized persons to open the top (theft protection).
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.